Early Halloween Treat
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Martha is mad at Adam and decides to teach him a lesson. Using her twenty-first century she puts tech. to use and Adam finds his life will never be the same again. Rating to be safe not due to any graphic writing.


Fan Fiction

Bonanza

**Trick AND Treat**

I do not own the copyrights to the show Bonanza

(Yes, I need help LOL LOL….actually, I have to head back

To my own project. This is just me taking a break and taking out my annoyance with Adam -due to another story- out on the poor man)

_Adam, Adam..Adam! A female voice calling in the distance woke Adam up. The voice kept calling and he ran outside. No one was there._

"You're not being very nice to that poor guy." Tauna leaned over Martha's computer.

"So? It's October and I'm mad at him." Martha tossed her hair aside.

"What's he done to you?" Tauna kicked up her feet.

"Played the part of a fool one too many times for my taste." Martha growled.

"That wasn't his fault, that other writer could have argued with him more." Tauna got comfortable.

"Umph, with a man like that? He probably won the fight." Martha's eyes began to twinkle - a fact Tauna caught onto.

"Martha…." Tauna drug her name out with worry in her voice. "What do you plan on doing? Or should I ask?"

"Get some excess energy out and make Dreamer - and a few other women -drool while I'm at it." Martha then advised Tauna to leave -unless she had a desire to see a very hungry vampire in action. That made the gal turn green and dive for the bathroom.

_I've played tricks before now I get my treat_ Martha slid her tongue across a new set of teeth she special ordered. Standing up the gal typed _a lot _into a private program, put a secure password word into it and hit a button.

_Adam, go the barn, Adam, to the barn_ the words played itself over and over into Adam's ear groggily he got up and headed out-barely remembering to put on his boots and a coat.

The barn was dark and part of him was shouting to go back to bed. That there was nothing for him out here. But the voice kept calling and he kept walking. It was upon opening the door he found himself pinned to the wall by a set of very strong hands.

"Took you long enough." Adam was instantly wide awake as he found himself looking straight into the face of a female with …fangs?

"Who are you? Why are you calling my name?" Adam didn't like how the woman was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Martha hissed -enjoying herself a tad too much she suspected. "Don't you like your females old?" Okay, so she wasn't old, but , hey, let him think all those tales he'd heard were true, and she then could toss in her own facts.

"Who are you?" Adam asked again not liking how sharp her finger nails were that were beginning to slide down his neck.

"Martha…..that's all you need to know. And you, dear Adam, are going to be my …perpetual donor."

Adam was no dummy, he instantly figured out what she meant. "And if I fight you?" Even though all the stories he'd heard told him it would be totally useless.

"Try it, please." Thank heavens for aid of technology, for when Adam went to push her away he got nowhere -not even an inch. For the first time since entering the barn he realized there may be something to all those stories he'd chalked up to as silly. "Now, do you promise to be my donor, or do I have my …meal…with Ben?"

"Leave my father out of this." Adam instantly grew protective. "I give you my word you can take me, but leave him and my family out of this." He managed to have enough sense to ask why him.

"Because you've played the fool's part one too many times. You've had plenty of chances with your own kind, now you are mine…." Martha jumped and planted her feet on each side of the man wearing black. "…for life."

"For life?" Adam finally got totally with things - beyond assuring his family's safety to ask the other thing on his mind. "Isn't this supposed to kill me, or at the very least change my …state of being?" Adam asked - knowing all the campfire tales said vampires are supposed to dine off you until you're no longer breathing.

"Old stuff, we've decided dead bodies are too bothersome. Draws too much attention. You will live, but you will allow me to take you in anyway I want when I am hungry." With that she lowered her head and bit into Adam's neck.

Adam gasped as he felt her teeth go in. Her hands were cold and she slid them under his coat and under the neck part of his night shirt.. His groaned as she continued to suck on his neck and move his flesh with her hands muttering something about circulation and warming up. "Martha…" He found himself holding her sides. "How much…" Adam sank to the floor and found the woman withdrawing her fangs.

"Like I said, not ever enough to drain you. Have to keep you alive. Gaben, Dreamer and a few other women would kill me if I put you six feet under." Adam found Martha titling his head. "Open your mouth. I'm still hungry." He did so and Martha slid her teeth over his lips and then held the side of his neck with both hands as she showed him what it was like to kiss a vampire.

Adam found himself lost in her touch. He forgot the fangs, and icy hands. All he cared for was the heat rising in him. "Adam, give me life, let me live even if it's just at night." Martha'svoice grew raspy and Adam found himself lost in ice and she in fire.

"Martha!" Adam's voice filled the barn as he gave her everything he had. "Not bad, fleshy." Martha spoke as her cold hands touched where she'd bitten him.

"When will you be back?" Adam found every nerve in his body quivering at the thought of her teeth tearing at his flesh again.

"When I get hungry. Don't worry, you've given me a great Halloween treat. I'll be back. You'll hear me calling you." With that she left and Adam stumbled back to his room knowing she -his vampire mate- was now out there in the dark - with her eyes on him. Halloween, and many other nights he suspected, were not going to ever be the same for him…ever again.

"Martha…" Tauna spoke just as the gal settled back into her chair.

"Yes?" Martha asked as she typed away.

"Did you harm Adam?" Tauna asked concerned.

"Depends on your idea of harm." She grinned as Tauna frowned. "He's breathing. Adam was such a delicious piece of meat - I have to list down what I want next time I grow hungry." With that she typed…planning her next visit -with Tauna diving back for the bathroom over the idea of Martha turning total vamp.

** Fleshy...a term - I believe- used in the short-lived series Moonlight.


End file.
